1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for managing tasks to be executed by a processor, a device for managing tasks by using the method, a semiconductor integrated circuit as a materialization of the device, and an electronic apparatus having the semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increasing trends toward finer manufacturing processes and higher device integration, it has become extremely important for LSI design to take account of the amount of, heat generation in the performance limits of a chip. At higher temperatures, chips can malfunction or drop in long-term reliability. Various measures against heat generation have thus been taken. For example, in one method, radiating fins are arranged on the top of a chip so as to release heat occurring from the chip.
It has also been contemplated to schedule processor tasks based on the distribution of power consumption on the chip. Moreover, as a method of avoiding high chip temperatures, studies have also been made to lower the operating frequency of the processor (for example, see US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0065049).
While the operating frequency can be lowered to reduce the amount of heat generation in the chip, the reduced number of processing steps per unit time sometimes makes it impossible for tasks that must be completed within a unit time to be completed within a unit time. For this reason, programs must be designed on the basis of a minimum operating frequency in advance. This in turn makes it impossible to make full use of the processor throughput.